Gwen Stacy
Gwen Stacy is a major supporting character in The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, she was the girlfriend of protagonist Peter Parker and daughter of NYPD captain George Stacy. She was portrayed by Emma Stone. History The Amazing Spider-Man Gwen was a student at New York's Midtown High School along with Peter Parker. She was also an intern at Oscorp Industries, assisting with the research of Dr. Curt Connors. She and Peter would become romantically involved a short time after Peter took on the identity of Spider-Man and revealed his secret to Gwen after she had invited him over for a family dinner. When the Lizard planned to use reptilian DNA to turn the entirety of New York into humanoid lizards, Gwen helped Peter stop his plan by getting an antidote to replace the reptilian serum. Peter called Gwen while she was at Oscorp saying that she was in danger. She evacuated everyone out of Oscorp and waited for the antidote to finish. When the Lizard came, Gwen hid where she was later found but unharmed who took what Gwen had with her. After the Lizard leaves and the antidote finishes, she runs out to her father, George Stacy and told him to give it to Spider-Man as she then went into the police car. After Gwen's father was mortally wounded by the Lizard, he made Peter promise to stop seeing Gwen in order to keep her out of harm's way since Peter's actions as Spider-Man would surely cause him to make many enemies. However, Peter was unable to keep this promise and he and Gwen continued seeing each other despite George's dying wish. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 After graduating from high school, Gwen becomes a Senior Research Officer at Oscorp Industries. For a time, she and Peter maintain their relationship, but Peter becomes increasingly torn between his desire to stay with Gwen and her father's last wish to stay away from her for her own safety. Gwen eventually breaks up with Peter and starts to focus on her new career, though Peter tries to at least maintain a friendship with her. However, Gwen is later offered a chance to study at Oxford University, meaning that she will have to move to England. Some time later, Gwen has made her choice and is on her way to the airport, but as her taxi approaches Brooklyn Bridge, she notices that Spider-Man has left her a message professing his love for her in webbing between the support cables. Gwen and Peter rendezvous atop the bridge and Peter tells Gwen that he will move to England with her. The moment is interrupted when the entire city suddenly falls into a blackout caused by the maniacal Electro, who challenges Spider-Man to a final showdown. Spider-Man goes to the Oscorp Power Plant to face Electro, but not before Gwen modifies his web-shooters so that Spidey can web-line the villain without the shooters being destroyed by electrical feedback. Against Peter's wishes, Gwen follows Spider-Man to the power plant and helps him defeat Electro by overloading the villain's power supply. Death Moments after Electro's defeat, Spider-Man and Gwen are attacked by Harry Osborn. Harry, who had been dying from a rare genetic disease, had previously sought Spider-Man's help, believing that a transfusion of his mutated blood could save Harry's life. Spider-Man had refused to give Harry his blood in case it ended up killing him, but Harry later concocted a serum derived from the venom of the mutant spiders responsible for granting Peter his abilities. This serum didn't cure Harry and instead accelerated his condition, but he was able to heal himself after donning a prototype exo-suit that repaired the tissue damage as fast as the disease caused it. This left Harry disfigured and insane, transforming him into the Green Goblin. With his exo-suit and attack glider, Harry sought out Spider-Man at the power plant. Enraged that Spider-Man had refused to save him, he decided to take his revenge by destroying what mattered to Peter the most: Gwen. He grabbed Gwen and flew her up to a clock tower where he dropped her, but Spider-Man followed and attempted to save her. As Gwen fell, Spider-Man cast a web line to catch her. The web caught her, but too little too late. The web line stretched and stopped Gwen's fall just as she reached the bottom, but her head still struck the floor and the impact killed her instantly. Distraught over Gwen's death, Peter abandoned his life as Spider-Man for several months. After watching a video tape of Gwen's graduation speech, Peter is inspired and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight Rhino to keep her memory and beliefs, including her love for him, alive. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Important Deaths Category:Humans Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Death by Falling